Swim
by noneatall
Summary: v/g... its not my fault- it was a homework assignmnet.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its characters, or any likeness thereof…The song "Swim" is a copyright of Bush, Gavin Rossdale © "Mad Dog Winston Music/ Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp

Disclaimer: The song "Swim" is a copyright of Bush, Gavin Rossdale © Mad Dog Winston Music/ Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp./ Truly Soothing Elevator Music, BMI. In no way, shape, or form does DBZ belong to me…

This is some AP English homework assignment in which I had to use my vocabulary words. I know the Vegeta/Goku fics have been trite and hackneyed (Ha! I used two vocab words! This assignment's gonna be easy…) but I figured that if I had to do it, it might as well be some thing that I enjoy...

Swim

I cling desperately to his body- a statuesque Roman figure, godlike in some aspects, perfectly proportioned, well toned from the years of vigorous training and our weekly sparring session- as if my life would be terminated if were to suddenly release my hold. *How do you do it, Kakarotto? Just how did you?* 

__

Could not believe

Came here today

Helmet was on

You blew me away

Initially I did not desire your love but the more I resisted the harder you tried. And you, ever the victor, won your prize of my heart. You are love yet you caused me so much pain to realise the truth that I'd hidden deep within my soul. The man's mind was so… simple, yet a complex enigma was encased in that very head. By strategically removing his mask, he forced me to remove my own visage of scorn and hate to see all that I had previously neglected: how much I truly adored him and all that he is. I never once thought he was capable of such a cunning way to make me confess to my innermost feelings. That is why he is such a mystery. I look questionably at the body standing before me. I never thought I could ever devote myself to anyone as I do with you.

__

House is on fire

We're naked again

Maybe all we need

Is water and friends

I gently pull you closer to me then rest my head on your bare rising and falling chest, listening intently to your steady heartbeat. My thighs ache with a primal lust but my heart is fueled by sheer ardor for you.

__

Shackles and chains

Won't keep me away

Temple is you

And my brow is insane

You bring happiness whenever and wherever you go. And you brought it to me, shattering the once impenetrable ice fields that encased my heart and sent bitterness pumping through my veins and coursing though my blood. You have accepted me as only one Saiyan can for another

I look into your ebony eyes and whisper softy: "I want you, Kakarotto."

__

I wanna be just like you

I wanna feel right through you

I wanna see just with you

I wanna live

I wanna die you

You bring your soft full lips to my ear as your strong hands smoothly caress my exposed shoulders with robust strokes. You whisper a murmur so inaudible that, despite the proximity of your flesh brushing against my lobe sending nameless emotions and chills down my spine, you feel so far away from where I am. 

__

Thinning ice

14 hairdryers 

__

Swimming to you

Flame on earth desire

Even then, your inaudible words are all the permission I need. I rummage my fingers through your tufts of gravity defiant hair and bring your face to mine and embrace your lips with my own.

__

Poor on the rise

Rich on the fall

This cripple's with you

Fame's a whore

I realise that my act with you will do one of two things. I could lower my status by submitting your craving or I could raise you by making you, a third class nobody my lover. In either case, anything that happens between us will make us equals in the eyes of love.

__

I wanna fit inside you

I wanna room inside you

If money talks I wanna buy you

I wanna die

I wanna die

I wanna live you

As you respond to my kiss, the moment of your body creating a tantalizing juxtaposition of emotions, suggesting everything from an animalistic craving to fevered calenture. I can no longer prevent from sinking in an abyss generated by this heat. I am drowning in a sea of you, and I desperately need you to rescue me. Provoked by an increasing passion, I sink onto the bed and pull your body over mine…

__

I'm not scared of you

Gave up on drugs

If I make it through 

The jaws of love

Jaws of love

I wake to the morning sun casting its rays and warmth on my naked body. Through half-lidded eyes, I look around and let my gaze fall onto you. Absently, I stroke your back, fingertips wandering over your smooth tanned flesh. Though still asleep, you responded by sighing softly and nestling close. I plant a kiss into your black tufts of hair, breathing in your scent contentedly. Maybe, possibly, this is happiness, lying your arms, arm protectively draped across your chest. 

__

You give

…me a reason to be alive and this is why I love you.

~end~


End file.
